


Flooring It

by TeruMikamiIsAFanatic



Series: The Bad Friends-With-Benefits Trio [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And finds them, Blowjobs, Floor Sex, Friends With Benefits, Gilbert is a little shit, I don’t want to know what happens when Lud comes home, Lud’s work ethic, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roderich is scarred for life, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Toni kinda gets his orgy, bad friends trio, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruMikamiIsAFanatic/pseuds/TeruMikamiIsAFanatic
Summary: West finally isn’t home, and the Bad Friends Trio has time to kill. They haven’t done it at Gilbert’s for ages.





	Flooring It

It started when Gilbert bounded into his living room and announced his brother wasn’t home.  
‘Really?’ Antonio asked, tapping his lips with a pen, a smile lighting his eyes. ‘You sure?’  
‘Sure I’m sure,’ Gilbert said confidently. ‘Honestly, West’s work ethic makes it so hard to fuck you guys senseless sometimes.’  
‘So that’s what we’re doing,’ Francis purred, delighted. Gilbert rolled his eyes.  
‘Francis, don’t play coy. You know as well as I do that we haven’t been able to do it here for ages. Gotta test the bed every once in a while.’ He paused in his search of his pockets and sighed. ‘Francis?’  
The Frenchman produced a bottle of lube and motioned his friends towards the bedroom. Antonio held up a hand.  
‘Wait.’  
Francis looked back, already half-out of his shirt. ‘Hmm?’  
‘Here. On the table. Or the couch. Or-’  
‘Floor,’ Gilbert said eagerly. ‘Right here.’ Antonio nodded earnestly. Francis ran a finger over Gilbert’s pale chest and smirked, motioning to the wall.  
‘In front of the window? I never took you for an exhibitionist, but if you want it…’

Gilbert matched his smirk, even though he hadn’t even thought of the big window. Mmm, hope the prissy aristocrat across the way was watching.  
‘I want it.’  
‘You want the window or you want to be taken by us?’ Antonio asked. Gilbert whipped around and stared at him, mind whirring at the Spaniard’s mock-innocent expression. Floor. Window. Francis’s dirty whispers behind him, Antonio slipping the shirt over his head. He spoke before he could think.  
‘I want both,’ he whispered back. ‘I want to be spread out on the floor with Francis’s cock pressing into me and Antonio’s down my throat.’  
Francis’ hand tightened on his arm, and Antonio’s eyes widened. Gilbert ground forward and felt the heat of Antonio’s cock pushing against his jeans.  
‘God, Gil, when you say things like that…’ Antonio smiled his conquistador smile and thrust back against him. ‘You know I can’t hold back.’  
Gilbert laughed and held out his arms, loving the feel of Francis behind him and the Spaniard’s hands already in his hair. They were closing in, touching, taking, everywhere. ‘Come on. Take me.’

***

Gilbert hissed as one of Francis’ slicked-up fingers eased into his hole.  
‘Mmph, Gott, Francis.’ Francis paused, and Gilbert wiggled in annoyance. ‘No! Ahh, we were at your house recently, I’m not that tight! Just stretch me and fuck me!’  
Francis obligingly slid the rest of the finger in, whispering relax into his ear. ‘Gilbert, are you begging? That’s nice. I think it’d sound even better choked out around Toni’s cock, wouldn’t it?’  
‘Oh, dream on, you kinky bastard,’ Gilbert moaned, then gasped as Francis hit the ball of nerves. Francis kissing a line down his back, Antonio kneeling between his legs, teasing his inner thighs with fingernails and licks.  
‘We’ll take care of everything,’ Francis assured. ‘Just lie back.’  
‘The awesome Gilbert does not just _lie back_ ,’ the Prussian huffed.

Antonio just shrugged, curls now brushing Gilbert’s stomach, breath warm against the cock mere centimetres from his lips. Gilbert shifted, wanting more than anything to slide himself inside that warm wetness and feel Antonio’s throat contracting around him.  
‘It doesn’t matter to us whether you lie back now or lie back later because we’re fucking you so deep you’re can only lie there and moan _harder_ ,’ he said, as casually as if he was mentioning the weather. For a split second, Gilbert was at a loss for words, and Antonio took him deep into his mouth.

Gilbert keened, red eyes unseeing in the waves of pleasure crashing over him as Antonio hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, tongue tracing and rolling and lapping over the head and shaft until Gilbert felt he was coming apart.  
‘Do that again, god, do that again,’ he breathed, hands fisted in Antonio’s curls. He could feel the teasing touches of muscles fluttering around him and pushed him down until he was sure he’d choke, but all Antonio did was-oh Gott, he took him _deeper_ and _swallowed_ , the contracting pulling _tightness_ and Francis’ fingers inside him and Gilbert came.

Gilbert could only groan. His orgasm had left him so sensitive to every touch, every brush of their fingers, he thought he was going to burst.  
‘I think he’s stretched,’ Francis said casually, tossing the foil in the garbage. ‘Gilbert, how do you want to do it?’  
‘I don’t care,’ Gilbert growled, impatient already.  
‘Hands and knees it is,’ Francis decided with a last kiss, kneeling behind him, the tip of his cock just rubbing Gilbert’s hole. Touching there and there and _there_ across him as he tried to move against it. Francis held his hips firmly, not allowing him the slightest movement. Held, trapped, for their eyes and their hands and their mercy, and Francis dragged the tip across his hole again and he _couldn’t move_ and _god he wanted it_.

‘Eager.’  
‘You...fucking tease,’ Gilbert gasped, trying to buck back again. The knot was curling in his stomach again, and he could feel Antonio’s eyes on him, greedy and wanting to see every moment of the Prussian being stretched and taken, spread out. Again. Again. Again. Slow and deliberate, so close that Gilbert _howled_ , wanting it in him, wanting to come, wanting the taste of the Spaniard in his throat and the Frenchman spending himself inside. ‘Tell us what you want, Gilbert,’ Antonio whispered. ‘Tell us and we’ll give it to you.’  
‘The awesome Gilbert does not _beg_.’

He could only see Antonio’s side of the look his friends exchanged, but it was enough. He braced himself a second before he was pressed down and Antonio was stroking along his cock with a hand rough with calluses and Francis was tracing maddening circles before he slid forward and just _barely_ breached the ring of muscle.  
‘Oh-ohh, you fucking- _ohhhh, god, fuck._ ’ Gilbert was shaking, trying desperately to rock back, to get more into him than this _tease_ , this taunting touches that was slowly surely readily driving him absolutely mad and Francis was just sitting there, the bastard, and _waiting for him to give in oh god oh god not enough_ he could feel himself coming and unless they took him he’d, he’d come from the little rocking motions Francis was making, he was falling off the edge again-

Antonio’s fingers around the base stopped him, and Gilbert opened his eyes, stunned and blurry. Francis rubbed a hand across his cock, slow and deliberate, and Gilbert bit his lip and whined and finally writhed underneath their touches, underneath their attention, thrashing on the floor with the head of Francis’ length just inside of him and not able to come. They overwhelmed him, and Gilbert gave.

‘I-I want you both inside of me,’ Gilbert begged, closing his eyes against the sun. ‘I want to choke and beg and scream on you.’  
Silence, no response, the sun still in his eyes. He couldn’t see, couldn’t prepare for the hand around him to release and for Francis to slide the rest of the way into him hard at an angle that rammed his prostate and nearly made his arms give out. His eyes flew open and he screamed, the noise barely audible.

Antonio swam into view overtop of him, and Gilbert looked up at him with glazed eyes, rocking back on Francis’ thrusts, mouth open and moaning.  
‘Come on, Antonio,’ he slurred. ‘You want it or not?’  
‘I want it.’ The Spaniard eased his length inside, groaning appreciatively at Gilbert’s tongue and throat working and pulling and taking him. ‘You’re fantastic at this, you know,’ Antonio groaned. ‘Dios mío, if you keep doing that I’m not going to be able to hold back.’  
Somehow, Gilbert was still able to look up and smirk at him, and Antonio chuckled in amazement. And then Gilbert hummed.

Antonio’s hands pulled at his hair, pushed him down with a growl of _keep doing that_ and Gilbert did, humming until Antonio couldn’t keep from thrusting into his mouth and Gilbert lay and let his mouth be fucked, accepting the heavy slide over lips and tongue, lost in the rhythm between Francis and Antonio, just nodding and gasping and helpless.

They were relentless. Francis pressing into that spot, Antonio down his throat. Gilbert hazily remembered Antonio’s advice to lie back and take it and he was, couldn’t do anything but lose himself in the slick heat and rhythm, more and more and more. Francis’ hands were back on him as their pace grew erratic and he was falling, he was coming, the rocking heat encompassed everything and the world washed away.

Antonio brought him back with a tired laugh.  
‘You were great, Gil,’ he said. Gilbert tried and failed to move. His body was humming with afterglow and if there was a way to re-break in a house, that was it. He grinned.  
‘Yes I was.’

***

Roderich slowly turned away from the window, now positive he could never look any of the three in the eyes ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m unnecessarily proud of my stupid title. Also, BFT. I love them.


End file.
